


Future Perfect

by Aaliyah1963



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaliyah1963/pseuds/Aaliyah1963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Harry seeks Severus out several years after the war with a goal in mind. Severus has been thinking about Harry as well but both are clueless until tonight. Warnings: Graphic M/M sexual situation. Language. Harry is 24 years old.</p><p>Word Count: 4,285 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe. I have/make NO money
> 
> Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction. I am looking for constructive criticism. Any comments will be welcomed. Flames will be ignored. Play nice please.

Title: Future Perfect

Author/Artist: Aaliyah1963

Paring: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

Rating: M (NC-17)

"Future Perfect"

It had been 6 years since the war was over and Harry Potter, "The–Boy-Who-Lived" was now Professor Potter the man who teaches defense at Hogwarts. Harry had decided that he had had enough of chasing evil mad wizards and did not become an Auror. He decided that he also did not want to leave his home at Hogwarts so he taught. He now understood why Snape had stayed so long. Hogwarts offered a peace and protection from the outside world he could find no where else.

In the mean time, as Harry was becoming the 24 year old man that he was, Severus Snape had moved on with his life. He was acquitted by the Ministry and set free as a hero of the war. He promptly tenured his resignation at Hogwarts and took a flat above a small store front in Hogsmeade where he opened an Apothecary and Potions shop.

It was a day like any other. Severus opened his shop and set about seeing to his potions as the clerk who worked for him watched the front of the store. Today was different however because today was the day that the man he secretly loved walked back into his life. The bell rang as a man with shoulder length black hair neatly tied back with a black ribbon and blazing green eyes entered the store and asked to see Severus.

When Severus appeared out front the sight he beheld stole the very breath from his body. He quickly raised his mental shields knowing that Harry was much more powerful now and could read his thoughts without much effort. He pushed down his desire and approached the man with his usual grace and sarcasm.

"Mr. Potter, whatever can I do for you today? Have you run out of fawning students and your public admirers? Come to plague me with some request for a love potion or a fertility draught?"

Harry met Severus' gaze head on. He was no longer afraid of the man who had once been his most feared professor and the bane of his existence. You see Harry knew. He knew about all the times Snape had saved him. He knew what he had done during the war to protect and train him. He knew what Severus had suffered at the Dark Lord's hand, all for him and he loved him. He did not know why he could not get the irascible bastard out of his head but there it was. Snape was constantly in his thoughts and dreams and he wanted him like he had wanted no other. "The–boy-who-lived" was also "The-man–who-is-gay" and there would be no pregnant witch and cottage in the country for him. He wanted Severus and he had come to set about getting what he wanted.

"Actually Severus, I came to see if you would like to have dinner with me this evening." Harry had asked and now held his breath as he waited for a reply.

Severus looked at Harry and waited for the punch line for surely this must be a joke. This could not be Harry Potter asking him to dinner as calmly as if he were discussing the weather.

"What are you on about Potter? You think you can come back after all these years and expect me to believe that all you want from me is dinner? " Severus wanted to say yes but he did not trust himself. He did not trust Potter. He was not about to let the man with the sexy long black hair and avada kedavera eyes get to him and humiliate him.

"Severus we have been dancing about this issue since I was eleven. I know what you have done for me, what you have sacrificed and I am grateful. How about a drink then, when you close up. I will come back at say seven and we can talk." Harry focused all the intensity of his gaze on Severus willing him to say "Yes"

Severus stared at Harry a moment more before speaking. "Very well, Potter. I will see you at seven, do not be late" The tall raven haired man turned gracefully on his heel and walked to the back of the shop as if the conversation had never happened and Harry released the breath he was holding. With a bright smile at the clerk he turned and left the shop with a new determination to turn this situation to his advantage.

Harry spent the rest of his day planning for the evening. He bathed in scented water and put on a pair of his best trousers under which he wore green silk boxers. He wore a green shirt that set off his eyes and completed his ensemble with silk socks and dragons hide loafers. He brushed his hair until it shined and decided to leave it loose about his shoulders. He looked at his pocket watch and saw that it was close to seven. Not wanting to be late he grabbed his black cape and walked to just beyond Hogwart's wards and then aparated to the front of Severus' shop.

While Harry had been making his preparations Severus Snape had made a decision. He decided that it was time to spend some quality alone time with Harry Potter. In his secret heart of hearts he had always known it would come to this. The chemistry between them both had always been explosive.

Harry approached the door and walked inside. He looked up and smiled at Snape. "Good evening Severus" He stood there taking in Severus' silent appraisal of him and he was glad he had made the effort. It was worth seeing the look on Snape's face before he had quickly schooled it back to his usual glare.

Severus stared at the man who had just entered his shop. He was sex on legs. It was all he could do to formulate a response. "Yes Potter, I see that you are on time for once. Let me just close things up and we can go upstairs to my flat."

Potter followed Snape's movements as he secured and warded the doors to the apothecary. Harry was mesmerized by his hands. He had always thought Snape had sexy hands. He wanted to feel those hands all over his body but he pushed that thought to the side for now. What if it were not as he thought, what if Snape was just up for some drink and conversation. What if the attraction he felt from Severus was a figment of his imagination made manifest from his own desires? Harry knew he would be sorely disappointed.

Severus turned and faced Harry when he was finished. "Come" he said. Snape whispered an incantation and a doorway previously not seen appeared. Snape went to the back of the shop and entered the dark passageway with Potter close behind him. The passage opened into Snape's private chambers. Potter waited, looking around as Snape, who had left his side, busied himself in the next room. Elevating his voice slightly he spoke to his absent companion.

"You never had that whiskey you promised with me to celebrate at the end of the war. Shall we have some now?" Potter stated with amusement as he helped himself.

Severus smirked and snapped out the customary sarcastic reply. "Well, generous as your offer of my liquor is, I don't think so, no. I do have to work in the morning."

"Yes well, we'd hate you to be off your game for that. Who knows, you might turn really unpleasant if you're hung over. On a Snape scale unpleasant would mean what do you think, summary execution of irritants?" Potter smiled at his own joke.

There was no response from the office. Harry pushed back the bedroom door and looked around. Exactly what he would have thought it to be; small and sparely furnished, but comfortable. An iron bedstead was pushed against one wall, its coverlet impeccably neat. A green duvet was draped over the foot of the bed. Two leather armchairs, one a bit more battered, sat in front of the fireplace. The room's one unusual feature were the bookcases. They were floor to ceiling on all sides, obscuring every wall with contents that threatened to spill onto the floor.

There were books crammed in every available space, giant calfskin folio volumes to tiny octavos. He scanned the titles. History, poetry . . . were these Muggle books? No potions texts in sight. He glanced at the smaller volumes on the little table by the chair. Several of them had titles in languages he did not recognize. Near the bottom was a slender, frayed book. Yeats, the spine said. He smiled.

"Find anything you like?" asked Snape as he appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, actually." He turned to see Severus in the doorway and smiled seductively. "Did you finish up?"

"Yes." Severus stood motionless.

"Severus. Is this the first time. . . I'm assuming you are unaccustomed to entertaining in here?"

"Naturally." He gestured at the armchair. "Would you care to sit down?"

Harry shook his head slamming back the whiskey he had poured. "Look, Severus, I don't have to stay around tonight. Having me in here obviously makes you nervous, and that's the last thing I want. I'll come back tomorrow." Severus caught his hand as Harry brushed past him.

"Don't go."

Harry looked at their joined hands. "I just don't want to fuck this up," he said softly.

"You won't."

Severus' head bent to his and Harry opened to the kiss. He dug his fingers into Severus' back and broke off, gasping. The kiss was more tender than expected, nothing more than lips and small caresses, and for all its chastity it was wildly sweet, and Harry felt that a cup of something he had been grasping firmly with both hands had spilled over inside his chest, and the warm liquid drenched him. He leaned back in and deepened the kiss, and Severus let him, and it was Severus' arms that came around him and cradled him.

"What's the matter?" Severus asked.

"Nothing - I just - getting hold of myself, that's all."

"Ah." Severus regarded him. "If there were something that I wanted, would you do it?'

"Yes," Harry replied, his voice hoarse at the thought. "Anything."

Severus unbuttoned and removed his waistcoat and loosened his shirt. He looked at Harry. "Take off your shirt." His voice was low and quiet in the little room, and Harry's cock thrummed at it. He complied quickly, feeling Severus' gaze on him. He met his eyes.

"Do you want me naked, Severus?"

Severus nodded mutely. Methodically he removed his trousers, his loafers, his socks, his underwear, draping everything over the back of the armchair. The fire felt warm on his skin. He turned around and said nothing for a minute, just letting Severus look at him. His cock hardened further under Severus' hungry gaze.

"Where do you want me?"

Severus' eyes flicked to the bed. He stretched himself full length on it, pulling pillows around to his satisfaction, making himself comfortable.

"Do you want me to touch myself?"

Again, Severus nodded. Never taking his eyes off his partner, Harry let his hand begin to slowly move down, cupping his balls, lazily brushing his cock. He saw a muscle in the side of Severus' face twitch.

"Would you like to sit on the bed with me?"

Severus hesitated, but he edged to the bed and sat on it. His eyes were riveted to Harry's swelling cock, and the first droplets of pre-come that were beading on the slit. Harry swirled the moisture around a bit, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment at the sweetness of the sensation. He heard Severus' sharp intake of breath.

"Would you like me to tell you what I've been thinking about?"

Severus nodded. Harry could see how rapidly he was breathing, and wondered if that glorious thick cock he imagined was hard yet. The thought made his own cock ache, and he began to stroke himself, slowly and evenly.

"I've been thinking about what it would feel like to have you fucking me."

Severus' lips parted a little, and he blinked.

"I've been thinking," he panted, beginning to move a little faster now, "of what it would feel like to have that beautiful cock of yours up inside me, fucking me - of how full I would feel with you rammed up inside me, of what you might look like bent over top of me, pounding me, the feel of your arse in my hands -oh, fuck." Harry arched his head back as the pleasure began to build, faster than he had thought it would. His hand was moving rapidly now, and Severus' breathing was as loud as his.

"Severus. . . Severus, please . . . let me see you, I want to see you touch yourself."

Rapidly Severus opened his trouser placket and freed himself, his eyes not leaving Harry's hand. His cock was stiff and dripping with moisture, and Harry groaned at the sight of it.

"Sweet Merlin," he moaned, "I want to taste you, I want to feel you come down my throat. Touch yourself and think about coming down my throat." An unintelligible noise came from Severus at that, and his hand began to move on his shaft.

"That's it," whispered Harry. "Think about my mouth on you, sucking you. Think about fucking my mouth. Think about screaming when you come, about shooting your come so far down my throat. . . nnh. . ." His hand was moving like lightning now, in tandem with Severus' motion.

"Severus-please let me do that to you now. Do you want that?"

For an answer, Severus let himself fall back on the bed. Harry slithered over top of him and swallowed him before he could even move.

"Aaah," Came the cry from Severus' throat. His back arched up off the bed, and his fists twisted the blanket.

"Is that good, Severus?" He wanted to say. "Tell me how it feels." But his mouth was too full of Severus' substantial cock, and he wasn't about to lift it off to talk. Not when it was so full of the incredible taste, the fragrant musk, the silken texture of Severus Snape. He relaxed his throat and took him as far back as he was able. Little noises were coming from Severus' throat as he thrust up into Harry's mouth that might have been whimpers. Harry worked his hands underneath and cradled Severus' arse as he thrust upwards, squeezing gently.

His own cock was crying out for touch, but he ignored it. The sight and sound of Severus was likely to bring him off without a hand on him, anyway. Severus was lost to the sensation of it now, his eyes closed, his mouth wide, his breathing a moan on each exhale. He was practically ripping the sheets off the bed with his fists. Harry bobbed his head up and down more rapidly now, increasing the strength of his sucking. He let one hand stray up to the heavy ball sac and fingered them lightly, tumbling them a little, squeezing.

"Ha-Harry- move your- move, I can't-can't stop-"

Harry redoubled his efforts. Severus gave a great strangled cry and pumped his hips up as fast as he could. The sharp bitter flood of seed filled Harry's mouth, and he drank as fast as he could, sucking and licking as Severus gushed in his mouth. Slowly he began easing Severus down, through the aftershocks that wrung little cries from him.

When the last twitch had passed, and Severus was lying limp and still, he gently kissed his cock and tucked him back into his trousers, re-arranging him as best he could. He rested his head on Severus' still heaving abdomen, listening to the slowing sound of his breathing. Severus' hand came to rest on his head running his fingers through his hair.

They stayed like that for long minutes. Harry fought the painful throb of his groin, willing it away, wanting to let Severus drift. He considered whether he ought to slide off and go to the bathroom and take care of his problem there. He probably wouldn't even make it across the room. Suddenly he was being pulled up and over onto his back, cradled in Severus' arms.

"You need to come," Severus was whispering in his ear. "May I touch you?"

"Merlin, yes," he groaned, and Severus' hand closed on his shaft. Harry bit his lip. "No - no, don't I'm so close-"

"Shh…," Severus was saying, moving his hand faster, and Harry gave in to the warmth of Severus' hand and the delicious friction, and it was Severus bringing him off, Severus' hand pumping him, Severus' fingers tightening on his shoulder as he stiffened.

"Severus!" he sobbed, and spilled his release in a rush over Severus' hand, arching into his embrace. There were lips at his ears, his neck, kissing him as he spiraled down, quaking with the force of his orgasm.

He found Severus' eyes on him, and they watched each other steadily. "Is this all right?" he found the voice to ask. Severus' hand reached over and brushed a stray sweaty lock of hair off his face.

"Yes. This is all right," he said, his voice tight. Harry rolled over pulling Severus on top of him. He began undressing him rapidly, pulling at his shirt as he continued the assault on his senses.

"Was it good, love?" Harry questioned. He felt Severus moan in his shoulder, and knew he must be far gone not to decapitate him for the endearment. "It feels good to me, too. So good." He ground upwards, and Severus' breathy moan met his. "I just want to come with you, next to you, in you, whatever. Just here, with you. Whatever you want. Just - oh Merlin, so good." He let their cocks rub a bit more, letting Severus' arousal build. "It felt so good with your fingers on me, you have no idea. So good."

"Was it?" Severus asked breathlessly.

"Merlin, yes. It made me think what it would be like to have you fucking me, buried inside me, that beautiful thick cock fucking me, coming in me-"

"Harry—" Severus groaned."

He brought his legs up and around Severus' waist. "Please, Severus, come with me. Anything. I just-just need-"

Severus quickly removed his trousers to release the reawakened hardness and was rocking into Harry, picking up pace, and then he pulled back a little, shifting. He whispered a spell and Harry felt the moisture in his most private place. The next instant Severus was buried in one smooth thrust inside him, and Harry cried out and arched clean off the bed, every muscle stiff with shock, rigid with the pleasure-pain that closed his throat on a strangled scream.

"Oh Merlin I'm sorry-" Severus tried to pull back, his voice filled with concern.

But Harry's legs clamped around him, not letting him go. "Don't move, oh Merlin, just don't move," he panted.

And for long minutes they didn't, their arms wrapped tight around one another. Harry relaxed and slowed his breathing, more an act of will than anything else. Severus was larger than any lover he had taken before, and the truth was this was not something he was used to doing, he usually topped, though he would never have admitted it to Severus.

"Harry, I'm hurting you," whispered Severus in his ear.

"But it feels so good." That was all he trusted himself to say. Who knew what foolishness would spill from him, lying here beneath Severus, filled, enfolded. It was all he could do to hang on to the back bent above him and the soft head that nudged him.

"Harry…. Harry, I have wanted this for so long." Severus' lips were on his neck now, his voice a tender thrum, and Harry knew it had been his voice he had heard in his dreams, and knew what Severus was to him, and the last rock of his heart split open and gushed, not warm, but cold and sharp and clean.

"Move a little," he whispered.

"Are you sure?"

In answer Harry brought his legs up higher around Severus' waist, and clenched his muscles experimentally, pulling a groan from Severus.

"Severus. I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Fuck me."

Severus lust filled eyes locked on Harry's, and he pulled out a little, then slid just as slowly back in. Harry gasped. Severus froze.

"All right?"

"Yeah. Oh, yeah. Do that again."

And he did. And again, then once more, moving faster and thrusting harder each time. Beneath his encircling arms, Harry felt Severus' back begin to shake a little. "Feel good, Severus?" he murmured.

"You have. . . no idea."

There was stillness for a few more minutes. Harry felt Severus beginning to drift away from him. "Severus. All right there?"

"Yes. All right."

"What's the matter?"

"I don't-I don't want to hurt you."

Harry wanted to bite through his lip. "Severus, Merlin! You're not going to hurt me. You-" Inspiration struck. "How limber are you?"

Severus lifted his head warily. "Why do you ask?"

"We're going to roll over. Here we go." Joined, they carefully eased over so Severus was on his back. Harry straddled him, and gasped as he felt Severus' cock settling deeper into him, at a different angle right against his prostate. He blinked and swayed as he moaned with pleasure. "Okay," he said, after a bit. "There's no possible way you can hurt me now."

Severus nodded. His breathing was a little more rapid, and Harry took note. He bent down. "Do you like this, Severus?"

"Yes."

"All you have to do is lie there and let me fuck you. Do you want to watch me do that, Severus?"

"Merlin, yes."

"Then hold on." He lifted up a little, and then slid back down Severus' shaft. Severus was close to panting now, his head lifting off the mattress to watch their joined bodies. Harry gripped Severus' shoulders and increased his pace. He shifted his weight a little, changing the position.

"Sweet fucking Merlin." He groaned aloud as Severus' cock plunged into his prostate. Nothing had ever felt this deep in him before. He let his head drop forward, his hair falling as a curtain around his face until all that was left to be seen were his mesmerizing green eyes. Unwilling to break eye contact he began riding Severus' cock in earnest, his knuckles white. Severus' hands gripped his hips, and he almost came when he felt Severus pushing up into him now on every down stroke, Severus' fingers digging into him, pulling him back down.

"Merlin you-you don't know how good this feels, riding you like this- ah yes, just there, do that again- yes I-" He tried to reach a shaking hand to curl around his own cock, but the coordinated action was beyond him. The sensations were too intense, and getting stronger. Severus was pushing up harder, faster now; his face fierce with his impending climax, and Harry felt his balls tightening. Harry looked straight into Severus' eyes and said, "I love you"

"Harry... Oh Merlin… Harry… I'm going to-please, now, I— I love you too!" Severus' hips jerked up frantically, and Harry gave up trying to stifle his cries. Severus reached up and gripped Harry's cock firmly stroking in rhythm with their movements.

"Fuck, yes-just there, there-oh, ohhh-" Harry felt lightning shoot out of him, his come arcing up and onto Severus' chest, and the sight was so unbearably hot it tore another spasm out of him even as he felt Severus crushing his fingers on his hips, and the convulsions had begun to seize Severus, bending him almost double, and somehow they were both upright, his legs around Severus' waist, Severus' arms holding him up and on that pulsing cock flooding him with heat and wet and fuck… fuck… fuck… his orgasm was not stopping how could they… fuck… fuck… so good… so good… so good.

Neither of them moved for several minutes. They sat there, upright, arms wrapped, heads folded on shoulders as they waited for breath to return.

"Sweet Circe on toast!" Harry exclaimed breathlessly.

Severus' answering chuckle made him smile. He had never heard Severus laugh. He felt lips graze his shoulder. Severus was kissing his shoulder. Severus loved him, Severus-loved-him. He almost said it aloud to himself, to see if the words felt as good as the lips. The heavy head sank back onto his shoulder. Harry raised his hand and thread it carefully in the other mans hair caressing and feeling the softness.

"I'm afraid I did that- rather badly." Severus said dryly.

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "Which part? You mean the part where you made me come like a freight train? Or the part where you reduced me to the babbling idiocy of a seven word vocabulary?"

Severus was quiet. Harry felt his heart stop.

"Severus? Are you all right?"

"Yes, Just trying to work out what the seven words would be." He said with a genuine smile. Harry exhaled a sigh of relief and the couple dissolved into youthful giggles as they held each other in the afterglow of an evening well spent. Harry and Severus both knew they had come home at last. There was plenty of time to think about the future tomorrow. For tonight it was just them and their love for one another.


End file.
